Loving Shadow
by ColdWinterLove
Summary: Jack Disappeared and everyone is taking it hard, but no one is as hurt as Bunnymund. Short story.


Everyone loved Jack. That's why everyone took it so hard after he disappeared. Though they all mourned and greave, non took it as hard at Bunnymund. He is heart ached so badly, he couldn't smile. Sure, he placed a fake one on for the children, but when they're not around, all he could do is frown. He looked at the eggs as they began to color themselves. He did what he had to, but didn't have the fun he use to. Everything just seemed so empty and dull without the winter spirit around. No witty jokes or frustrating laughter. Just silence. To think he had loved this silence before hand seemed like a distant dream. Then again, the only thing he could really remember when he looked about was the winter spirit messing with him in every way imaginable. He missed hearing the little guy laugh and how he'd sneak a dog into his domain just to watch it chase the large rabbit about. He remembered while he panicked, Bunnymund would see Jacks face red and his eyes teary from all the laughing. Though it was tormenting for him, it was nice seeing the smaller male so happy all the time.

Then he remembered the day before they fought Pitch again. The spirit wasn't so playful. He seemed more kept to himself. Bunnymund was going to ask if something was wrong, but North was so ready for battle and wouldn't give them time. He just kept looking over to the smaller male. It worried him so much not to see a smile on the mischievous spirits face.

On the battle grounds, things where quite hectic. The nightmares were so strong. They all fought so bravely together. Even then, the rabbit could tell something was wrong. Somehow, the battle seemed to tip in the wrong favor. Pitch and his nightmares were winning. As each one of them was thrown to the ground, He saw Jack was still in the distance. Shadow's slipped behind him as the winter spirit was embraced by the boogieman himself.

"JACK!" Bunnymund shouted. Hearing his scream, the others quickly noticed and did the same.

To the rabbit's surprise, Jack didn't fight. He looked over at them all, but the one his eyes mainly stayed on was Bunnymund. The Rabbit's eyes widened as he saw Jack lip out some words before the shadows engulfed him and he disappeared.

Bunnymund sat on the grass of his realm and watched as the flowers began to close. The moon was rising. Night had came. He remembered Jacks last words.

'I'm sorry. I can't allow you all to die. You all brought so much light to my life, and there is no way I could ever forget you all. Now, I must go, and I may never return. Even so, if I can do something to save you all like you saved me, then it's worth every inch of my choice. Please forgive me, Bunnymund. Out of them all, you were the one I was closet to and I'll always love you more than any other. Please live happily for me.'

Bunnymund fell over as he began to sob. He didn't like that Jack sacrificed himself for them. He was so young. He didn't deserve such a horrible fate as to be trapped within the darkness with that lunatic Pitch. As he cried a shadowy figure stepped into the moonlight. It was in a dark blue jacket with his face hidden under the hood. It reached out to the rabbit. When it came within inches he heard a familiar voice.

"Bunny…"

"Jack?!" Bunnymund quickly said as he turned around. Nobody was there. He felt his heart ache when he saw something laying beside him. His eyes widened as he slowly reached down to see a snow bunny laying right beside him. He gently touched it as tears ran down his face. He wasn't alone. Jack was always there with him, even now. Watching over him. Waiting for the perfect moment to reunite again. This thought helped the rabbit calm down as he tightened one of his hands into a fist.

"Don't worry mate. I'll free you from that good for nothing spook king. Then we can be like we always meant to be…" He said softly. Though he thought it was his imagination, in the distance was a soft response. One that would give the rabbit strength to do anything. Something that would give him the advantage over pitch the next time around. Just three little words.

"I'll be waiting…"


End file.
